1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active-light-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition, an active-light-sensitive or radiation-sensitive film, and a pattern forming method. More specifically, the present invention relates to an active-light-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition which is used for a process for manufacturing a semiconductor such as an IC, a process for manufacturing a circuit board for a liquid crystal, a thermal head or the like, and other photofabrication processes, a planographic printing plate, or an acid curable composition, and a pattern forming method. In addition, the present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an electronic device, including the pattern forming method, and an electronic device manufactured by the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a resist for a KrF excimer laser (248 nm) was developed, a pattern forming method using chemical amplification has been used in order to complement desensitization caused by light absorption. For example, in a positive tone chemical amplification method, a photoacid generator included in an exposed area first decomposes upon irradiation with light to generate an acid. Further, in a post exposure bake (PEB) step or the like, an alkali-insoluble group included in a photosensitive composition is changed into an alkali-soluble group by the catalytic action of the generated acid. Thereafter, development is carried out by using, for example, an alkali solution. Thus, the exposed area is removed to obtain a desired pattern (see, for example, JP3632410B, JP2011-138111A, and JP2014-74896A).
In the method, various ones have been proposed as the alkaline developer. For example, a water-based alkaline developer with 2.38% by mass of aqueous tetramethylammonium hydroxide (TMAH) solution is universally used as the alkaline developer.
Moreover, in order to make semiconductor elements finer, the wavelength of an exposure light source has been shortened and a projection lens with a high numerical aperture (high NA) has been advanced. Thus, an exposure machine using an ArF excimer laser having a wavelength of 193 nm as a light source has been currently developed. As a technique for further improving resolving power, a method (that is, a liquid immersion method) in which a liquid having a high refractive index (hereinafter also referred to as an “immersion liquid”) is filled between a projection lens and a sample. In addition, EUV lithography in which exposure is carried out with ultraviolet rays at a shorter wavelength (13.5 nm) has also been proposed.
Recently, a pattern forming method using a developer including an organic solvent has also been developed (see, for example, JP2013-68777A, JP2008-281975A, JP2010-139996A, JP2010-164958A, and JP2013-105147A).